narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Anime-Manga Differences
This page lists the differences that occurred during the transition from manga to anime. Censorship * In the manga, when Mizuki throws multiple kunai at Iruka, Iruka pulls a kunai out of his chest.Naruto chapter 1, page 28 In the anime, none of the kunai hit his chest and he pulls a kunai out of his right leg instead.Naruto episode 1 * In the manga, Ebisu fixes his glasses with the middle finger.Naruto chapter 2, page 5 In the anime, he uses his index finger as well.Naruto episode 2 * In the manga, during the bell test at the Third Training Ground, Sasuke unleashes a barrage of shuriken and kunai that directly impale Kakashi in the face causing blood to spray out from a front angle.Naruto chapter 6, page 9 In the anime, he is pushed aside quickly and only the scene of him viewed from behind is left.Naruto episode 4 * In the manga, after the Demon Brothers capture Kakashi, a silhouette of different body parts being shred apart is shown.Naruto chapter 9, page 22 In the anime, much of the blood and gore is removed.Naruto episode 6 * In the manga, when Kakashi is describing the role of hunter-nin a severed hand is shown.Naruto chapter 16, page 12 In the anime, this is removed.Naruto episode 10 * In the manga, Kaiza has his arms chopped off.Naruto chapter 20, page 17 In the anime, they are instead only broken and burned.Naruto episode 11 * In the anime, Kakashi drove his Lightning Cutter into Haku's chest.Naruto episode 18 However, in the manga, Kakashi's hand went right through his body.Naruto chapter 30, page 16 * In the manga, when Gatō arrives and sees Haku's corpse, he is seen kicking him across the face.Naruto chapter 32, page 7 However in the anime, the kick is not seen, and only Naruto's look of shock is seen instead.Naruto episode 19 * In the manga, Zabuza decapitates Gatō to kill him,Naruto chapter 32, page 18 while in the anime, Zabuza cuts him multiple times and Gatō falls off the bridge.Naruto episode 20 * In the manga, when Anko Mitarashi threw a kunai at Naruto and cut his cheek, she licks the blood directly from Naruto's cheek.Naruto chapter 45, page 3 In the anime, she touches it with her fingers.Naruto episode 27 * In the manga, when Gaara is about to kill Baiu and Midare, Temari is waving good bye with a big smile.Naruto chapter 59, page 11 The anime removed this.Naruto episode 34 * In the manga, during the preliminary rounds of the Chūnin Exams, Zaku Abumi's right arm is blown off when Shino Aburame uses his bugs to block Zaku's air tubes.Naruto chapter 69, page 20 In the anime, both arms remain attached while only his skin breaks on his arms. * In the manga, the attack that Gaara used to kill Dosu had sliced Dosu's body in half as seen when the dust cloud Gaara created had cleared up.Naruto chapter 92 In the anime only Dosu's injured arm was shown during this attack and unlike the manga Gaara is also seen using this attack directly.Naruto episode 54 * The design of the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu is different in the manga and anime. In the manga, it was a variation of a manji,Naruto chapter 102, page 6 a Buddhist symbol, but due to its similarity in appearance to the swastika, it was altered into an X in the anime to avoid confusion.Naruto episode 61 * In the manga, when Kakashi defends Sakura against two Oto-nin, he impales them in the head with kunai.Naruto chapter 116, page 10 In the anime, he simply slashes them.Naruto episode 68 * In the manga, after Asuma rescues Shikamaru from a group of Oto-nin, he slashes them and punches using his trench knives, leaving their bloody corpses to the floor and then he flicks his cigarette into a pool of their blood.Naruto chapter 119, pages 8-9 In the anime, the brutal assault was censored with Asuma never slashing them or smoking a cigarette.Naruto episode 70 * In the manga, when Hiruzen Sarutobi raids Orochimaru's lair, there are corpses strung along the walls.Naruto chapter 121, page 9 In the anime, these corpses are replaced with shelves containing jars.Naruto episode 72 * In the manga, when Gaara presses Sakura up against a tree, blood trickles out of her mouth.Naruto chapter 129, page 12 In the anime, this is removed.Naruto episode 76 * In the manga, when young Gaara attempted to cut himself in a flashback, he aimed for his wrist, at the vein.Naruto chapter 129, page 18 In the anime, he aimed at the back of his hand. * In the manga, when Kabuto goes for blood to summon snakes he retrieves it from the wound on his wrist.Naruto chapter 165, page 17 In the anime, he retrieves the blood from his palm.Naruto episode 94 * In the manga, when Naruto prevents Kabuto Yakushi from attacking Tsunade, Kabuto's kunai goes through Naruto's hand.Naruto chapter 167, pages 14-15 In the anime, it gets caught between Naruto's fingers instead.Naruto episode 94 * In the manga, especially in Part I, Naruto and Kiba "flip the bird" several times,Naruto chapter 188, page 1 in the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime they only close their fist and look angry. * In the manga, when Shikamaru Nara gets caught in Tayuya's genjutsu, he sees his skin and flesh melt off his bones.Naruto chapter 208, page 16 In the anime, the entire arm melts away including the bones.Naruto episode 122 * In the manga, after Raidō Namiashi and Genma Shiranui are defeated by the Sound Four, Raidō has three shuriken in his back and Genma has two kunai in his chest with his left palm facing up.Naruto chapter 185, page 6 In the anime, Raidō has two shuriken and a single kunai in his back and Genma has a single kunai in his chest with his left palm facing down.Naruto episode 111 * In the manga, while Kimimaro is fighting Gaara, Kimimaro's bones came out of his fingertips by dividing his skin on his fingertips.Naruto chapter 215, page 6 In the anime, his bones just emerged from his fingertips through holes that close afterwards.Naruto episode 126 * In the manga, Konohamaru Sarutobi has a sexy technique which includes depictions of Sasuke and Sai.Naruto chapter 347, page 10 In the English version of the manga only the silhouette of the two is visible, in the anime this is taken out.Naruto: Shippūden episode 90 * In the manga, Shikamaru is briefly seen smoking after Asuma's death.Naruto chapter 328, page 16 In the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime, he doesn't smoke, he only carries Asuma's lighter with him; although at a certain moment, visiting Asuma's grave, he leaves a lit cigarette. * Often in the manga, women are almost always shown naked (in spa baths or via Sexy Technique). Occasionally in the English adaptations of the manga and often in the anime, the women are covered by something (towels, fog, clouds, etc) when shown. * During the bell test, Kakashi casts a genjutsu spell on Sakura. Sakura sees one of the most horrible things imaginable to her: a gravely injured Sasuke. This fake Sasuke featured more severe wounds in the manga, including a missing left arm, twisted legs and more kunai impaling his body.Naruto chapter 6, page 16''Naruto'' episode 5 Passing out from seeing Sasuke like that, Sakura lay unconscious on the ground. The manga played up the more intense and comical spaz attack by showing Sakura with wide blank eye and seizure-like foam at the mouth.Naruto chapter 6, page 19 * As Naruto walks through the festival city he stops by a mask shop and purchases a mask. Various masks in the background represent past Japanese manga, anime and tv series "in-jokes" included by Kishimoto. These include masks of Kamen Rider and Chaozu from the Dragonball series. The anime changed many of these to generic masks.Naruto chapter 150, page 7''Naruto'' episode 86 * A minor edit concerning the location of the small shinobi animals, Gamatatsu, Gamakichi and Tonton are all in the thick of the action when the giant snakes begin to attack.Naruto chapter 166, page 5 * Related to the previous entry, Tonton was among the injured fallen in the manga. In the anime, the three shinobi animals moved away to safety early on.Naruto chapter 166, page 14 * Kidōmaru did his best to take down Neji, this was especially apparent in the original manga, where his first arrow ripped a massive hole through Neji's shoulder. The anime greatly reduced the size of the hole. While this may serve as a content edit, it also made it more feasible for Neji to live through such an attack.Naruto chapter 196, page 4''Naruto'' episode 117 * Kimimaro's encasement within Gaara's sand and his subsequent crushing are accompanied by a significant amount of more blood in the manga.Naruto chapter 215, page 12 * When Sasuke pierces through Naruto's shoulder with Chidori, we see his arm and hand with no obstruction. In the anime, they lessened the violent nature of the strike by whiting out the arm and hand with Chidori's electrical light.Naruto chapter 228, page 10''Naruto'' episode 132 * After bringing Naruto back from the Valley of the End, Kakashi goes to the Memorial Stone to talk with Obito. This brief scene was taken out to be used in a later episode. This chapter and the next were greatly rearranged and split up over the course of 80+ episodes of filler. This filler was used to allow the manga to get further ahead.Naruto chapter 237''Naruto'' episode 135 * Another content edit, when Team Kakashi decided to rest at a Hot Springs, the women bathing had towels and other objects added to block their nudity''Naruto'' chapter 286, page 15''Naruto'' episode 36. * When Sai switches allegiances, he had subdued Kabuto in an alternate fashion in the anime. This was probably changed because Kabuto's hands were left free in the manga, making escape seem possible.Naruto chapter 304''Naruto'' episode 49 * In the manga when Guren is making his escape from the northern hideout, he brutally kills a number of guards and there is a significant amount of blood.Naruto chapter 349 In the anime the blood is removed completely.Naruto: Shippūden episode 117 * Interestingly, when Motoi's father was impaled by the Eight-Tails, it was more censored than when it occurred in the anime as he was seen as a silhouette in the manga.Naruto chapter 494, page 2''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 244 Other * In the anime, Sasuke, Sakura and their classmates from Team 8 and 10 are introduced at the beginning of the story. In the manga Sasuke and Sakura first appeared in the third chapter,Naruto chapter 3, pages 5-6 the other six were introduced at the beginning of the Chūnin Exam Arc.Naruto chapter 34, page 16 * In the manga, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage Residence to steal the Scroll of Seals and is caught by Hiruzen Sarutobi, but escapes by using Sexy Technique.Naruto chapter 1, page 20 In the anime, Hiruzen simply sends out the ninja after Naruto, and is exposed to the Sexy Technique when he refuses to accept Naruto's ninja registration photo. * In the manga, Iruka discards Mizuki's shuriken after he pulls it out of his back,Naruto chapter 1, pages 41-42 but in the anime he throws it back at Mizuki. * In the manga, before battling Zabuza for the first time, Naruto throws two shuriken into the bushes, one of them nearly hitting a snow white rabbit.Naruto chapter 11, pages 14-15 In anime, this was two kunai instead. * In the manga after Kakashi's first encounter with Zabuza, Team 7 attempts to look at his face while he is sleeping.Naruto chapter 16, page 20 In the anime, this event is simply skipped. * In the manga, Chidori surrounds the user's hand in lightning.Naruto chapter 30, page 4 In the anime, it creates lightning in the palm of the user's hand. * In the manga, during the second phase of the Chūnin Exams, Team 8 gets their second scroll from a Konoha team.Naruto chapter 46, page 5 In the anime, it was changed to a team from Amegakure. * In the manga, Jiraiya starts Naruto's training at the Konoha Hot Springs.Naruto chapter 91, page 10 In the anime, he tries to escape from training by attempting to elude him through a series of antics, eventually he trains him nearby a river.Naruto episode 53 * In the anime, Jiraya's conversation with Ebisu takes place before Dosu is killed by Gaara instead of after.Naruto chapter 91''Naruto'' episodes 53-54 Additionally, the anime moved the scene of Baki and Kabuto's conversation to take place immediately after Dosu's death instead of having Jiraiya's conversation in between both of these scenes.Naruto chapter 92''Naruto'' episode 54 * In the manga, Hiashi Hyūga tells Neji the details behind his father's death himself.Naruto chapter 105, pages 11-18 In the anime, he hands him a scroll written by his father.Naruto episode 63 * In the manga, after a disguised Kabuto Yakushi finishes healing Hinata, he knocks Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru unconscious during Naruto and Neji's fight.Naruto chapter 103, page 10 In the anime, he knocks them out during Sasuke's fight with Gaara, just as Akamaru recognises Kabuto's scent.Naruto episode 67 * In the manga, Sasuke and Kakashi arrive to the finals shortly after Shikamaru's match had ended.Naruto chapter 109 In the anime, the Third Hokage instead allows for another extension for Sasuke to arrive and he and Kakashi arrive just as Genma is about to cancel the match after the waiting time had expired.Naruto episode 65 * In the manga, the Kusanagi looks more like a standard katana,Naruto chapter 120, page 12 while in the anime it is a double-edged jian.Naruto episode 71 * During the Third Hokage's fight with Orochimaru he rams Monkey King: Enma, who has transformed into an adamantine staff, into the Sword of Kusanagi, and his Enma is shown partially reversing the transformation.Naruto chapter 120, page 13 In the anime, this is removed. * In the manga, immediately after ramming his adamantine staff into the Sword of Kusanagi, Hiruzen Sarutobi places explosive tags on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right leg of Tobirama Senju, they are later shown healing while standing.Naruto chapter 120, page 16 In the anime, the tags are placed on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right arm of Tobirama Senju, they are shown healing while lying face down.Naruto episode 71 * In the manga, Hashirama Senju uses the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique.Naruto chapter 122, page 14 In the anime, Tobirama Senju performs it. * In the manga, when Naruto and Gamabunta do the Combination Transformation they transform into a giant fox with a single tail.Naruto chapter 135, page 17 In the anime, they transform into Kurama.Naruto episode 78 * In the manga, when Jiraiya uses Rasengan on Gantetsu, he also steals his wallet,Naruto chapter 150, page 15 while in the anime, he is given it out of respect. * During Jiraiya and Naruto's search for Tsunade, Jiraiya enters a gambling parlour. While Naruto mills around he finds a coin on the ground. Wondering how the slot machine works, he decides to insert his coin. We then see Naruto has amazing luck, as he wins back an large amount of money. In the anime, this was changed to have Naruto win a lot of money in a lottery instead.Naruto chapter 156, pages 14-15''Naruto'' episode 89 * In the manga, after group the returns to the village with Tsunade and encounter Shikamaru and his father Shikaku, Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the head after hearing Naruto state to Shikamaru he'll show him his new move explaining that a shinobi shouldn't show off their techniques.Naruto chapter 172 This was skipped in the anime''Naruto'' episode 98 due to the fact that Jiraiya was left behind in the hot springs they visited in the previous episode.Naruto episode 97. * In the manga, Shikamaru was promoted to a chūnin at some point before Naruto and Jiraiya returned from their journey of bringing Tsunade back to the village.Naruto chapter 172, page 12 In the anime, due to filler episodes taking place first, including the Land of Tea Arc, this was pushed back to after Tsunade had become the Hokage and she was the one who personally informed Shikamaru of his promotion.Naruto episode 107 * In the manga, Lee and Guy's conversation regarding that Lee should go through the risky surgery so Lee could fulfill his dream takes place on the same night Sasuke fought against the Sound Four.Naruto chapters 179-180 In the anime, this took place after Tsunade returned to the village at the end of the Search for Tsunade Arc.Naruto episode 100 * In the anime, Tsunade's talk with Lee about why he wants to go though with the surgery before mentioning that the surgery was to take place that afternoon occurred at the beginning of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc on the same day that Naruto and Sasuke fought.Naruto episode 107 In the manga, this scene along with the surgery takes place on the following day shortly after the Sasuke Retrieval Team left the village. Naruto chapter 184 * In the manga, Neji was recruited into the Sasuke Retrieval Team after Lee heard their conversation and recommended him.Naruto chapter 182 In the anime, the team instead encountered both him and Lee on their way out of the village discussing the success of Lee's operation that took place the day before.Naruto episode 110 * In the manga, when Sakon and Ukon are torn apart and regenerate, the dark tissue leaks out of their body and forms new arms and legs. In the anime, the arms and legs are formed out of their organs. * In the anime, when Neji suggests to Hinata that she go see Naruto off, he is in the middle of sparring with her. In the manga, it is in the middle of his sparring session with Hiashi, and the conversation is much longer, including an appearance from Kiba and Shino.Naruto chapter 238, page 10 * In the manga, when Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, the person he first re-encounters is Kakashi.Naruto chapter 245, page 8 In the anime, he first meets Sakura and Konohamaru.Naruto: Shippūden episode 1 Also, Naruto meets Shikamaru and Temari on the streets in the manga,Naruto chapter 247, page 4 while in the anime he meets them while inside Tsunade's office. * In the manga, Yurika told Tsunade herself about Gaara's kidnapping,Naruto chapter 250, page 18 while in the anime, she handed her the message to read it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 8 * In the manga, Hiruko was a normal puppet,Naruto chapter 265, page 7 in the anime, he was a Human Puppet.Naruto: Shippūden episode 20 * In the manga, none of the puppets in Chiyo's Chikamatsu collection were destroyed,Naruto chapter 273 (entire chapter) however in the anime, at least four were shown being heavily damaged.Naruto: Shippūden episode 26 * In the Shippūden episode 80, Asuma is shown buying flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop after the time skip. In the manga, he bought the flowers before the time skip.Naruto chapter 328, page 11 * During Naruto's training to add his elemental chakra to the Rasengan, Kakashi takes him to Ramen Ichiraku. In the manga, Ayame is away on a trip and Nishi and Matsu work as her replacements.Naruto chapter 320, page 10 In the anime, she has just returned from a trip and has converted the Ramen Bar into a Tsukemen bar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 75 * In the manga, Utakata, the jinchūriki of the Six-Tails, had already been captured by the time of Akatsuki and Taka's alliance, while in the anime he was captured afterwards. * In the manga, Tobi blocks Suigetsu's sword with his right arm.Naruto chapter 404, page 12 In the anime, he blocks it with his left arm.Naruto: Shippūden episode 142 * In the manga, when decoding Jiraiya's message, Shiho shows the correct way to write 'ta' and the way that Jiraiya did,Naruto chapter 407, page 6 and in the anime however, Shikamaru does this. In the anime, they also confirm it by comparing the 'ta' with a book containing Jiraiya's writing in it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 154 * In the manga, Pain's Giant Rhino summon first appeared in during the invasion of Konoha.Naruto chapter 425, page 13 In the anime, he summoned it during the fight with Jiraiya.Naruto: Shippūden episode 131 * In the manga chapter #449 when Sasuke and his team are seen getting ready to head to Konoha, Suigetsu already had the Kubikiribōchō back and was wearing a robe. In the anime, he was seen coming back after retrieving the Kubikiribōchō and wearing his regular purple shirt.Naruto: Shippūden episode 178 * In the manga, Ino's first thought about Katsuyu was that the slug was part of the enemy's attack during Pain's invasion.Naruto chapter 425, page 14 In the anime however, this incident happened earlier during the Three-Tails Arc, when four divisions of Katsuyu appeared in time to help the sealing team by giving them an extra supply of chakra. Ino and Hinata, who did not recognise Katsuyu, were initially alarmed until Sakura explained who Katsuyu was to them. * In the manga, when Naruto uses Wind Release: Rasenshuriken against the Six Paths of Pain, the focus is on him. In the anime, the focus changes to Sakura and an unnamed Hyūga, who describes to her the appearance of the technique Naruto is about to use, which Sakura recognises. * In the manga, Human Path throws Animal Path away from the Rasenshuriken blast after grabbing hold of the back of her cloak collar.Naruto chapter 432, page 5 In the anime, he does it by the front of her cloak collar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 164 * In the manga, Naruto teaches Konohamaru the Rasengan before the time-skip.Naruto chapter 428, page 4 In the anime, he teaches it after the time-skip.Naruto: Shippūden episode 161 * In the manga, Nagato deflects the Amegakure and Root kunai on his right.Naruto chapter 447, page 2 In the anime, he deflects them from his left.Naruto: Shippūden episode 173 * In the manga, Tokuma Hyūga and Ranka are introduced after the Kage Summit.Naruto chapter 489, page 15 In the anime, they're introduced before.Naruto: Shippūden episode 198 * In the manga, after Konohamaru performed the Sexy Girl on Girl Technique, Sakura punched him for using it.Naruto chapter 347, page 9 But in the anime, Moegi punched him instead. * In Shippūden episode 246, the fact that Kushina migrated to Konohagakure is played on very heavily. She even stated that she didn't hold much hope to be rescued when kidnapped by Kumo-nin because she was an "outsider". However in the manga, this is not the case as she told Naruto that Konoha immediately sent out a search party to look for her.Naruto chapter 498, page 15 Animation Errors and Changes * In the manga, when Kakashi tells Zabuza that his future is death, he only has his Sharingan eye open.Naruto chapter 29, Page 19 In the anime, both of his eyes are open.Naruto episode 17 * In the anime, Zabuza's flak jacket design was altered''Naruto'' chapter 29, Page 13 by adding metal with the Kirigakure village symbol on each shoulder. * In the manga, a unnamed Chūnin Exam proctor is shown with a tattoo on his head.Naruto chapter 40, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 41, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 44, page 12 In the anime, he is removed completely. * In the manga, Tenten and Temari's fight was never shown, due to Sakura and Ino's conversation occurring during their fight, however in the anime, Tenten and Temari's match was shown due to Sakura and Ino's conversation occurring before Tenten and Temari's match.Naruto episode 43 * In the manga, up until the second part of the Chūnin Exams, Neji's hair tie was higher up, right at the base of his head.Naruto chapter 36, page 16 In the anime, it was much lower.Naruto episode 22 * In the manga, during the preliminaries matches of the second part of the exams, Orochimaru is seen with a Konoha forehead protector,Naruto chapter 65, page 19 a jacket with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the arm,Naruto chapter 67, page 15 and Konoha flak jacket,Naruto chapter 68, page 4 despite being disguised as a Otogakure jōnin. * In the manga when Kabuto have a conservation with Baki, he wears a black sleeveless outfit.Naruto chapter 92, page 4 In the anime, he wears his usual attire.Naruto episode 54 * In the manga, when Kabuto killed an ANBU during Naruto's battle with Neji at the Chūnin Exams, he wears an ANBU uniform.Naruto chapter 100, page 14 In the anime, he wears his usual attire instead of an ANBU uniform.Naruto episode 61 * In the manga, when Yamato suppresses the Naruto's four-tailed form with Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, there are 10 pillars.Naruto chapter 296, page 16 In the anime, there are eleven.Naruto: Shippūden episode 43 * In the manga, the triangle on Hidan's Jashin amulet points up,Naruto chapter 312 while in the anime, it points down.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 * In ''Shippūden'' episode 80, when the lower portion of Pain's face is shown, he does not have his two lip piercings. * In the manga, Konan's eyes are shown to be a light greyish-blue with golden hints, and her eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes.Naruto chapter 363, page 17 In the anime, her eyes are depicted as a deep shade of amber, and her eyelashes are shown to be three distinctive lines.Naruto: Shippūden episode 125 * In the manga, a young Gamabunta is shown to not have had a scar on his left eye when sitting next to Jiraiya.Naruto chapter 376, page 10 In the anime, he has a scar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 127 * In the manga, Yahiko's eyes are blue,Naruto chapter 442, splash page but in the anime, they are brown.Naruto: Shippūden episode 128 * In the manga, the Preta Path of Pain has six piercings below its mouth.Naruto chapter 377, page 1 In the anime, it only has five. * In the anime, the Naraka Path's original body, while still alive, is shown outside, while in the manga, he was in the sewers. * In the anime, the Asura Path's original body, while still alive, is shown wearing a rice hat, while in the manga, his bare forehead and crown of the head are shown. * In the anime, the Sannin's actions during the Second Shinobi World War are incorrectly stated to have occurred during the Third Shinobi World War. * In the Shippūden episode 128 in a scene Tsunade is shown wearing her shuriken holster on her right leg, then later in a single scene it is shown on her left leg.Scene where Jiraiya decides to stay with the Ame Orphans * In the anime, Hanzō's eyes are not alike as the ones drawn in the manga. * In the manga Kushina's hair is shown to fall down almost to her ankles.Naruto chapter 382, page 11 In the anime, Kushina's hair falls to her waist.Naruto: Shippūden episode 128 * In the end of ''Shippūden'' episode 132, when all Six Paths of Pain are shown, all have clean and whole cloaks. In the beginning of the next episode, the cloaks of Animal Path, Preta Path and Human Path are still bloody and ragged after Jiraiya's swords. * In the manga, several of the Uchiha clan members before the founding of Konohagakure are depicted with elaborate facial markings.Naruto chapter 398, page 18 In the anime however, only one of the members retain his distinct facial markings.Naruto: Shippūden episode 140 * In the manga, the colour of Killer B's tattoo's are black. In the anime, their colour is blue. * After Asura Path dodges Kakashi's Lightning Cutter, Deva Path can be seen with no piercings on his nose.Naruto: Shippūden episode 159 * In the manga, when the Naraka Path asks Ebisu about Naruto's whereabouts, there are flashbacks from various points of the series, showing how people in Konoha came to care about Naruto. In the anime, the only flashbacks are about things relating to Ebisu, Naruto and Konohamaru, and the rest are first shown when Naruto returns to the village after his talk with Nagato. * In the anime, when Hinata opened her eyes and saw Neji, his forehead protector was white. In the next scene, it was black.Naruto: Shippūden episode 169 * In the manga, Maki's facial marks are dark red.Naruto chapter 270, page 1 In the anime, the marks are purple.Naruto: Shippūden episode 12 * In the anime, Sasuke was seen using his Sharingan with three tomoe,Naruto: Shippūden episode 196 despite only awakening it during his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End.Naruto episode 133 * In the anime, Kurotsuchi has black eyes,Naruto: Shippūden episode 199 not pink eyes like in the manga.Naruto chapter 489, page 3 * In the manga, when Danzō first reveals a Sharingan, the eye looks unhealthy, having a dark sclera.Naruto chapter 455, page 17 In the anime, the sclera is white. * In the manga, Shiba picked up Sasuke's scent''Naruto'' chapter 355, page 13 while in the anime, it was Bisuke.Naruto: Shippūden episode 122 * In the manga, Darui's eyebrows are blond.Naruto chapter 489, page 2 In the anime, his eyebrows are dark brown. * In Shippūden episode 203, the Sage of the Six Paths is shown with a red-coloured Rinnegan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 203 * In the anime, when Madara tells the story of the Ten-Tails, he names the most recent jinchūriki for each of the tailed beasts. He doesn't do so in the manga. * In the manga Rōshi's headpiece is depicted as having a golden ring on the left side. In the anime however, this ring was not present.Naruto: Shippūden episode 205 * In the manga, Sasuke's Susanoo has six fingers.Naruto: Shippūden episode 204 In the anime, it has five fingers.Naruto chapter 465 * In Shippūden episode 207, when Fū returns to his body after failing to retrieve Ao's Byakugan, his gloves are missing.Naruto: Shippūden episode 207 * In the manga the Samurai Bridge is depicted as being blue,Naruto chapter 476, page 2 while in Shippūden episode 208 however, the bridge is a grey-blue colour.Naruto: Shippūden episode 208 * In Shippūden episode 208, Karin is seen using the Mystical Palm Technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 208 This was never shown in the manga.Naruto chapter 475, page 15 * In Shippūden episode 214 there are several errors: ** Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan is inaccurately depicted as having a black background and red tomoe, similar to Sasuke Uchiha's,Naruto: Shippūden episode 214 though this was fixed in Shippūden episode 215. ** The teeth of Sasuke's final Susanoo form in the manga are depicted as jagged,Naruto chapter 484, page 9 but when animated they resemble normal teeth with elongated canines. ** When Sasuke's complete Susanoo is seen for the first time in the manga it has what appears to be an orb in it's foremost right hand. In the anime however the entity is seen with a gourd of sorts in its secondary right hand with the orb being absent altogether. * In the manga when White Zetsu cancels his Substitute Technique the clone resembles a regular Zetsu clone.Naruto chapter 487, page 15 However in the anime, the clone has the venus flytrap like extensions which have never been seen on a typical clone.Naruto: Shippūden episode 217 * In Shippūden episode 217 Karui and Omoi are briefly shown wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector. * In the manga, an unknown shinobi interrupts the Fire Daimyō's appointment of Kakashi as Hokage with news of Tsunade waking up''Naruto'' chapter 488, page 15, while in the anime, Guy is the one to interrupt the meeting while an unknown shinobi is seen alongside Shizune.Naruto: Shippūden episode 219 * In Shippūden episode 221 the robes from all revived Akatsuki members are depicted with an incorrect colour scheme, black with red lining.Naruto: Shippūden episode 221 In the manga, the robes are wine-coloured with tan lining, matching Kabuto's.Naruto chapter 548, page 1 * In Shippūden episode 143, when B turns into the Eight-Tails, his shin-guards and sandals fall off. This didn't occur in the scene in the manga''Naruto'' chapter 413, page 15 or any other time he has transformed. * In Shippūden episode 245 Killer B is briefly shown wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector.Naruto: Shippūden episode 245 * In the manga, the object Kurama was bounded to as well as the chains and stakes that bound it while sealed within Kushina Uzumaki had more of a liquid appearance''Naruto'' chapter 501, pages 8-9 while in the anime, they appear to be more solid.Naruto: Shippūden episode 247 This was changed in the subsequent episode into something that resembled lava.Naruto: Shippūden episode 248 * In the manga''Naruto'' chapter 500, pages 11 and in the Shippūden episode 247,Naruto: Shippūden episode 247 Sasuke appeared to have short spiky black as an infant, however, in the Shippūden episode 248, he appears to have bangs on both sides of his face and no fringe.Naruto: Shippūden episode 248 * In the manga, when Hiruzen is driving the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox out of Konohagakure, his team-mates Homura, Koharu and even Torifu are present with him.Naruto chapter 503, page 7 In the episode that covered this chapter however, the scene is changed entirely.Naruto: Shippūden episode 248 * In the manga, when Kisame Hoshigaki attempted to escape his pursuers at the Falls of Truth by travelling inside of his Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, he did so by swimming through the water.Naruto chapter 506, page 6 In the anime, both the shark and Kisame flew through the air instead.Naruto: Shippūden episode 250 * In the manga, during Kisame's flashback, the Cypher Division is attacked as they're eating, and all are killed at once by Kisame.Naruto chapter 507 In the anime, Kisame detects the enemies and tries saving the Cypher Division, but ends up killing them one at the time.Naruto: Shippūden episode 251 * In the manga, Tobi's confrontation with Konan begins with him enquiring her about the location of Nagato's corpse and the Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 508 In the anime, a scene of Tobi leaving Mountains' Graveyard, where he speaks with White Zetsu and Kabuto is added. His arrival at Amegakure and being met by Konan, at the tower Tobi first claimed being Madara, is also added. They then depart to where they fought in the manga.Naruto: Shippūden episode 252 * In the anime, Tobi mentions that Konan and Nagato both approved of his Eye of the Moon Plan. In the manga, there's no such mention.Naruto chapter 509 References Category:Media